Talk:Flooding at Sweet Apple Acres/@comment-5843524-20160919164030
This card's ability will block any movement or playing to this problem once that player has "2 or more characters" already here. Note though that the check is performed before the action happens, not during or after. So cards that move (or play, if that is ever possible) several characters at once (as part of a single atomic effect) can bypass this restriction as long as there were zero or only 1 character here before the movement. This is because there is no rule that says that individual movements/playing are distinct occurrences or that they actually resolve one-at-a-time (where for example there is a rule that says "(410.4b) If a player is instructed to draw multiple cards, each one is drawn one at a time, and each draw is a separate occurrence."). Current cards that do this: * Extreme Sledding: "Main Phase: Move up to two of your characters." (You could end up with up to 3 characters at the problem.) * Rainbow Dash, Winged Wonder: "When you play this card to a Problem, you may move up to 3 of your Friends to that Problem for free." (You could end up with up to 4 characters at the problem.) * Sea Swirl, Porpoiseful: "Main Phase: Exhaust this card at a Problem to move up to 3 of your Critter Friends to that Problem." (You could end up with up to 4 characters at the problem, counting the exhausted Sea Swirl.) * Two of a Kind: "Reaction: After a Troublemaker is uncovered, move up to 2 of your characters to that Troublemaker's Problem." (You could end up with up to 3 characters at the problem.) * Ponyville Emergency: "Main Phase: Move up to two opposing characters." (Your opponent could end up with up to 3 characters at the problem.) * The Idol of Boreas: "Main Phase: Exhaust this card and remove a Gold counter from it to move up to two of your characters." (You could end up with up to 3 characters at the problem.) * The Cutie Map: "When a Problem enters play, you may exhaust and retire this card to move up to six of your characters at home to that Problem." (You could end up with up to 6 characters at the problem.) * Tree Hugger, Animal Magnetism: "Immediate: Pay 2AT to move up to 2 of your Critter Friends." (You could end up with up to 3 characters at the problem.) * Scootaloo, Cutie Mark Crusader: "At the end of your turn, you may move up to two of your characters at home. If you do, exhaust those characters." (You could end up with up to 3 characters at the problem.) * A Special Connection: "Immediate: Move up to 3 of your Critter Friends from home to a Problem." (You could end up with up to 3 characters at the problem.) List found via this search: http://mlproyalarchive.com/?mode=query&query=move%20up%20to Same cards can be used to bypass the restriction on Discord, Plus One. Also note that this problem doesn't restrict "putting into play" here, just playing or moving characters here.